heroesintheskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Overview Skills in Heroes In The Sky are benefits that you can learn at the cost of Skill Points. There are various types of Skills and they include: Power Ups, Heals, Flying Manoeuvres, Weapon Power-Ups, Performance Improvements and others. Currently there are 45 Skills available. The Skills '''are displayed, and maintained, in the '''Skills '''Tab on the '''My Items section on the Warehouse, Hanger '''and '''Item Shop '''tabs, accessible from the '''Menu '''button. For organisation purposes, the Skills are presented in four tabs called '''General, Fighter, Recon and Bomber. File:Skill Tree - All.jpg|909x357px|centre rect 0 0 454 712 General Skills rect 455 0 908 712 Fighter Skills rect 909 0 1362 712 Recon Skills rect 1363 0 1815 712 Bomber Skills desc none Click on the relevant area of this image to obtain more information about Skills. Skill Points Skills start at Level '''0 and and are locked until the '''Skill positioned''' above it in the tree, has been levelled up past '''Level 1. Each Skill '''can be improved up to '''Level 3. Each Level '''costs 5 '''Skill Points and increasing the Level can improve the power or duration or the Skill or can decrease the cooldown time. Cooldown time is a measure of the time needed before the Skill is able to be used again. Once Skill Points '''are allocated to a '''Skill they cannot be removed except by purchasing an item from the Premium Shop. There are four items in the Premium Shop, one for each Skill Tree. The Items are called Reset Common Skills (General), Reset Fighter Skills, Reset Gunner Skills (Recon) and Reset Bomber Skills. Skill Points can be added to a Skill, '''in either the '''Hanger '''or the '''Item Shop '''tabs, by right mouse clicking on the Skill Icon and increasing the number of '''Skill Points allocated to this Skill. Be aware that once Skill Points are added to a Skill they cannot be removed. For organisation, Skills are presented in a tree format and there are four trees: General, Fighter, Recon, Bomber. Most trees have General Skills General Skills are available to any plane type Brake First Aid Emergency Exit Targeting Common Fighter Skills - -Roof evades an opponent's attack with a loop maneuver. Invincible to the enemy. -Immelman Turn ascends, does a half-loop, does a 180 degree turn. -Hammer Head flies directly upwards then U-turns to return. -Quick Turn is a 360 degree rolling maneuver. -Congeniality Turn increases turning speed by 10% for X secs. -Over Boost increases speed by 1.5 times. -Dive increases speed by 50% for 5 secs. -Split S does a half-loop, flips over and flies in the opposite direction. -Pugachev's Cobra flies directly upwards then stops. Firepower Fighter Skills -Piercing Shot gives the MG and HMG a penetration effect for 5 secs. -Blazing Shot gives the MG and HMG a flame effect for 5 secs. -Snipe renders the opponent's rear machine gun useless. Gives MG and HMG a snipe effect for 5 secs. -Multi Shot launches all weapons at the same time for 3 secs. Gunner Skills Common Gunner Skills -Guardian automatically increases your own defense by X times when HP drops below 30%. -Defense Up increases defense of your own and surrounding aircrafts for X secs by 1.5 times. -ECM removes you from the enemy radar, you can't be targetted or locked on. The enemy can still see the red arrow of you, the orange arrow and circle disappear. -Range Radar Jam removes surrounding friendly aircrafts from enemy radar, they can't be targetted or locked on. Doesn't work on yourself. -Electro Interfere gives all of your weapons a jamming effect for X secs. Every time you hit an enemy he will not be able to use weapons for 3 secs. -Range Electro Interfere jamms all surrounding enemy weapons for 3 secs. Does not allow the enemies to use any weapons. -Repair Support recovers your own and surrounding friendly aircrafts' HP by? %. Instant effect. -Repair recovers your own HP by? % of MAX at 5% per 1 secs delay. If you are hit when this skill is active, the repairs are stopped. -Trap Release releases surrounding friendlies from enemy negative skills or items such as Gremlin. -Reset Skill Time recharges skills of nearby friendlies. Does not apply to yourself or other gunners. -Homing increases missile turning speed by 2 times for 5 secs. Support Gunner Skills -Flying Squadron makes nearby squad mates follow you automatically. They will keep following you at high speeds because they get unlimited boost. This effect has unlimited duration, they can stop following any time by turning. -Switch HP converts 50% of the damage received to HP for 3 secs, gives invincibility. -Special Missile launches a missile that disables enemy boosters for 3 secs. -Rescue revives a dead team member in missions. Bomber Skills Common Bomber Skills -Offense Up increases your own and nearby friendlies attack by 1.5 times. In-game this skill is known as Charge Up. -Bombing Support increases your own and nearby friendlies bomb loads by 50% and increases reload speeds by 2 times for 30 secs. -Ammo Support allows MG and secondary weapons to be limitless for X secs. Gives unlimited bombs, rockets, missiles, cannon ammo and the machine gun does get any heat. -Precision Bombing zooms in while bombing. -Fury automatically increases attack by X times if HP drops below 30%. -Rapid Fire removes firing penalties from the rear gun for 10 secs. -Focus Rear Attack increases speed of fire of aerial mines and rear machine gun by 30% for 5 secs. Heavy Bomber Skills -Carpet Bomb automatically launches bombs X times quicker for 3 secs. -Saturation Bombing drops a big bomb consisting of 5 bombs. Increases the attack power by 5 times. Disables drops for 10 secs. -Wide Bomb drops 2 bombs at once after a 5 sec delay. Increases explosion range. -Aerial Defense increases defense by 2 times at high altitudes for 10 secs. Dive Bomber Skills -Dive Bombing locks onto ground targets, dives down and drops bombs. Only works when certain conditions are met such as high enough altitude.